Ashbite
Ashbite the Dragon is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He costs $4.99 on Flash and $6.99 on mobile versions, and starts at level 6. He levels up faster than any other hero in the game. Ashbite is vulnerable to ranged attackers, but not as much so to Savage Hunters as some other ranged heroes, as he is immune to poison. Description Nobody knows why Ashbite decided to fight along Linirea, but when a powerful and fierce dragon breathes hell over your enemies, it's good have him on your side. Anger, fire, power... just say Ashbite. Skills Primary BLAZING BREATH (active) (cooldown: 10 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Spews forth a cone of searing flames dealing 28/42/56 damage to enemies caught in it. FEAST (active) (cooldown: 30 seconds) (3/2/2 hero points): : Dives and feasts upon an enemy, dealing 80/140/200 damage, with a 20%/30%/40% chance of devouring it. FIERY MIST(active) (cooldown: 15 seconds) (1/1/1 hero point): : Sends out a cloud of hot smoke that slows enemies by 30%/40%/50% for 3/4/5 seconds. WILDFIRE BARRAGE (active) (cooldown: 18 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Scorches the ground melting all enemies with 4/8/12 explosions of 30 damage each. REIGN OF FIRE (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): : Fire based attacks set enemies on fire, burning them for 6/12/18 damage over 3 seconds. Secondary * Ashbite has an idiosyncratic attack pattern: ** Against ground enemies, he can only use his regular attack on enemies somewhat near him, but not directly under him. Blazing Breath, Fiery Mist and Wildfire Barrage have a longer range and can be used on targets further away. Feast can only be used when the target is directly under Ashbite. ** Against flying enemies, Ashbite's regular attack has a longer range, but he can't use any skills on them. * Ashbite has the ability to fly, and is not forced to stay on the road. * Ashbite is immune to poison. Stats Ashbite has a 5% health regeneration, healing at 30 health per second at level 10. *Fire damage. Ignores armour and magic resistance. Strategies * Ashbite's attacks do area damage, so keep placing reinforcements near him to group the enemies. * Ashbite uniquely does fire damage, so his attacks won't be affected by armor or magic resistance. * Feast can only be used when an enemy is under Ashbite, so move him over powerful enemies to try and kill them first. * His flight allows him to bypass every obstacle, so that he can get anywhere quickly. * Blazing Breath targets the middle of the road, but not enemies, so the enemies on the edge of the road will likely not take any damage. * While Ashbite has a higher dps and attack speed than his counterpart Bonehart, he has less health and is less effective against large groups of enemies Quotes Ashbite doesn't speak; he simply roars whenever he is selected or moves. * '' Rrrreeeeh! '' * '' Grrrrrrr '' * '' SSSSSSSS! '' Gallery Fire1.JPG|Blazing Breath Feast.JPG|Feast Smoke.JPG|Fiery Mist Fire2.JPG|Wildfire Barrage Category:Heroes